"Charlie Browned" Halloween Special: Neurotically Yours "Chibisode"
[Germaine dressed up as Fionna from Adventure Time is in her room with her candy stash until Foamy shows up] Foamy: ''''Member, I get everything that has nuts in it. '''Germaine: Just because you're a squirrel, that doesn't mean you get everything that has nuts in it. Besides, you didn't even dress up for Halloween, you just told everyone that you are a midget in a squirrel costume. And so, because you're an insensitive bastard toward the plight of the little people, you can have whatever I don't want. Foamy: (grunts) Fine. Let us now sift through our candy loot! What did we get? Germaine: Let's see. (rummages in her candy bag) We got an apple. Foamy: Wha- an apple? What idiot gives out apples for Halloween?! Germaine: Farmers? Foamy: In Manhattan? C'mon! What else? Germaine: Um, hmm. Gluten-Free Soymilk? Foamy: Gluten-free soy? Wh-wh-why not just throw acid in my face? Germaine: Vegetarian Chocolate? Foamy: Vegetarian Chocolate?! Has there really been that many instances of meat getting into chocolate that it warrants the production of a meatless candy bar?! Germaine: Well, they do make chocolate-covered bacon, which is like, the best thing ever. Foamy: Well, I don't know what's happened to Halloween. It's become cuter, less offensive, and honestly, the only thing scary about it now is the amount of crappy candy that's handed out. Germaine: Now that you mention it, I do remember finding more razors in past years, now they don't even try to hide them in the candy. They just taped them together like it's some sort of care package for a hairy diabetic. But we did get our usual bag of mixed caliber bullets. Foamy: Ah, that's New York for ya. Anything else? Germaine: [Take out some stuff] Mmm, some religious flyers, dehydrated seaweed snacks and a coupon for holistic eggplant. Foamy: Damn it! Germaine: [pulls out a rock, disappointed] And some jerk gave us a rock! Foamy: Wha? We got Charlie Browned! Germaine: You make that sound like it's a good thing. Foamy: Aw, hell yeah! You can do all sorts of things with a rock: you can break windows, smash someone's skull in, skip it across a lake and best of all, Pet Rock! Germaine: Pet Rock? Foamy: Yeah, you just toss googly eyes on that fucker and you got yourself a new best friend. Rejoice! We are blessed by another bountiful Halloween harvest! Germaine: I don't see it that way. Foamy: Uh, you're-you're just not seeing the bright side of rocks, alright? So, I'm taking this, and you go eat your, seaweed snacks and play with your bullets. Pet Rock, go! [flies off-screen while singing] Na-na-na- na-na-na-na Pet Rock! Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Per Rock! Adventures! (Germaine grabs both the bag of bullets and the package of seaweed snacks) Germaine: Somehow, the bullets seem more appealing to me right now. (credits play with a collage of Pet Rocks, until a door starts creaking and Dawn Bennett cackles like a witch) Dawn Bennett: Trick or Treat!